kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies
Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies is the third game of the main Kingdom Hearts series. =Characters= Heroes *Sora (Haley Joel Osment): *Riku (David Gallagher): *Kairi (Hayden Panettiere): *Terra Will (Jason Dohring): *Aqua (Willa Holland): *Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee): *King Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan): *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo): *Goofy (Bill Farmer): Villains *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee): *Morgana (Pat Carroll): *Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers): *The White Witch (Tilda Swinton): *Doctor Facilier (Keith David): *Queen La (Diahann Carroll): *Lady Tremaine (Susan Blakeslee): *Pete (Jim Cummings): Summons *Louis: Acquired after clearing Louisiana Bayou. When summoned, Louis plays his trumpet, which disorients the enemies. (This makes the enemies easier to attack and destroy.) Once this has been done, he attacks the enemies with his powerful jaws and tail. *Flit: Acquired after clearing The New World. When summoned, Flit attacks the enemies with dart-like, stinging drill pecks. *Mushu: Acquired after clearing Land of Dragons. When summoned, Mushu, with his fire breath, shoots powerful fireballs from his mouth to attack the enemies. *Terk: Acquired after clearing Deep Jungle. When summoned, Terk leaps up into the air and ground pounds the enemies with her fists. *Mr. Beaver: Acquired after clearing Narnia. When summoned, Mr. Beaver shoots the enemies with his bow and arrows. *Tip and Dash: Acquired after clearing Atlantica. When summoned, Tip and Dash slide on the ground charging at the enemies. They attack the enemies by crashing into them and in doing so, tackling them. *Fairy Godmother: Acquired after clearing Castle of Dreams. When summoned, Fairy Godmother travels, by floating, to the enemies and transforms them into inanimate objects. The enemies then can't move or harm the player and become easier to attack. Magic Orbs are dropped as she floats from enemy to enemy. (There is a time limit and the enemies can revert back to their original form if the player can't destroy them fast enough.) *Pleakley: Acquired after clearing Ohana Islands. When summoned, Pleakley runs around distracting the enemies as bait. The enemies will chase him and ignore the player. (The enemies will not harm the player.) This makes the enemies easier to defeat. He throws around Drive Orbs as he is running. *Perdita: Acquired after clearing The Land of the Twilight Bark. When summoned, Perdita growls, barks, and howls at the enemies, driving them off and protecting the player. Once this has been done, she attacks the enemies with her claws and fangs. (Because the enemies are running away, they will not attack the player and become easier to destroy.) *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini: Acquired after clearing Atlantis. When summoned, Vinny lays explosive traps for the enemies. When approached too closely by the enemies, the explosive(s) will blow up, destroying the enemies. =Worlds= *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle *Radiant Garden *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Louisiana Bayou (The Princess and the Frog) *The New World (Pocahontas) *Ohana Islands (Lilo & Stich) *The Land of the Twilight Bark (101 Dalmatians) *Deep Jungle (Tarzan) *Atlantis (Atlantis) *Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) *Castle Oblivion *The World That Never Was *Kingdom Hearts =Story= Destiny Islands